1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a system and method for the production of medical image data on portable digital recording media such as compact discs. More particularly, it relates to a system and method for receiving medical image data, processing medical image data, and transmitting medical image data to be recorded on a portable digital recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Since the invention of the x-ray film, film has been the predominant multipurpose medium for the acquisition, storage, and distribution of medical images. However, the storage and distribution of film often requires considerable expenses in labor and storage space.
Today's modern hospitals utilize computer-aided imaging devices such as Computed Tomography (CT), Digital Subtracted Angiography, and Magnetic Resonance Imaging (MRI). These digital devices can generate hundreds of images in a matter of seconds. Many hospitals require these images to be printed on film for storage and distribution. To print complete sets of medical images from these digital devices, the cost in film material, storage space, and management efforts is often very high.
Some radiology departments have installed digital image storage and management systems known as PACS (Picture Archive Communication Systems). PACS are capable of storing a large amount of medical image data in digital form. PACS are made by manufacturers including GE, Siemens, and Fuji.
To ease the communication of data, the DICOM (Digital Imaging and Communications in Medicine) standard was developed by ACR-NEMA (American College of Radiology-National Electrical Manufacturer's Association) for communication between medical imaging devices and PACS. In addition to the examined images, patient demographics, and exam information such as patient name, patient age, exam number, exam modality, exam machine name, and exam date can also be stored and retrieved in DICOM compatible data format. A DICOM file stores patient and exam information in the header of the file, followed by the exam images. PACS store medical image data in DICOM format.
Digital medical image data can be stored on PACS and distributed using the Internet. However, many physicians'offices do not have the bandwidth suitable for fast download of medical image data. The concerns for medical data privacy and Internet security further reduce the desirability of Internet distribution.